


A Proper Kiss

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes to a New Years Eve party that Harry throws, after Ron engages with another girl, Hermione is left to find someone else to kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little drabble for my ladies for New Years Eve. I own nothing and make no money form this!

The little pub that Harry had rented out for his New Year’s Eve party was packed. Hermione frowned slightly as she forced her way through the sea of bodies, trying to find Ron, Harry, Ginny…anyone. The music was loud, but barely audible over the sound of everyone talking all at once, yelling over the next person to make sure they were heard. Finally she found Harry and tugged on his shirt, to turn him around.  
“Harry!” Hermione yelled.  
“Having fun?” Harry yelled back as he lifted his glass to her. He was half-knackered with less than an hour to go until midnight.   
“Have you seen Ron?” Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head. Ron had asked her to go along as his date, and soon after the pub started getting overly crowded, she had lost sight of him.  
“Ron?” Harry repeated, furrowing his brow. He turned from one side to the other scanning the crowd. “I dunno!”  
“Thanks.” Hermione grumbled, Harry obviously hadn’t heard her.  
“Wanna drink?” Harry yelled then smiled widely.  
“No, I’ve had one that’s enough!” Hermione replied, shaking her head.   
“Don’t be such a crashing bore, it’s a PARTY!” Harry yelled as Ginny walked up to him and put her arm around his waist, smiling at Hermione.  
“Have you seen Ron?” She asked Ginny.  
“Yeah, He’s in a corner snogging some blonde!” Ginny pointed over Hermione’s shoulder to the far corner of the pub.  
“Thanks!” Hermione turned. Well, if he was occupied there was no need for her to stay. The only reason she had agreed to come was because she hadn’t wanted to be alone, she wanted someone to kiss. Biting her lip she realized she should visit the loo before leaving.  
Once more she began pushing through the party goers. She had chosen to wear a red form fitting dress, it was tight to right below her bottom then had several rows of ruffles. More than once since the night started she had felt someone touch her arse, turning around she would shoot everyone a nasty look.   
Seeing the sign for the loo she pushed forth, back into the little nook where the doors were located, which was blessedly free of people. That’s when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
“Well, Granger, aren’t you quite the sight tonight?” She turned and faced Severus Snape, who was dressed, still in black, but in a button down shirt and muggle trousers. “That dress does not leave much to ones imagination.”  
“How much have you had to drink tonight?” Hermione asked, exhausted from the entire evening.  
“Not as much as you’d think.” Severus shrugged. “I noticed your date has occupied his mouth, and wondered if you were looking for someone to kiss at midnight? I do promise, my mouth shall find no other occupation before the bell tolls at midnight.”  
“Kiss? You and me?” Hermione’s eyes went wide and she laughed slightly.  
“You shouldn’t be so quick to laugh.” Severus smirked. “You’ve never been properly snogged, not by a man, but by little boys who fumble through the best they can.”  
“You believe you’re the one to show me then, do you?” Hermione put her hands on her hips, and jetted one hip out, trying to look as cocky as possible.  
“I do, in fact.” Severus nodded, and took a step closer to her.  
“Alright, kiss me then.” She lifted her chin defiantly. It wasn’t midnight, but she didn’t care. She wanted kissed, and if he was the only one who was going to offer, she was going to accept.  
Severus closed the distance between then and pulled her to him with one hand at her lower back, the other reached up and cupped her face as he lowered his mouth to hers.   
Hermione suddenly went weak in the knees as Severus deepened the kiss. It was forceful yet gentle. She couldn’t stop herself as she reached one hand up and pushed her fingers through his hair, her other hand went to his waist and pulled him closer.   
She was on fire, and when he pulled back slightly, smiling evilly at her she stared up into his dark eyes and swallowed hard. With one hand she pushed open the door to the women’s loo, with the other she took hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him along with her inside.  
Thankfully, there was no one in there. Hermione locked the door and turned back to Severus.  
“Really?” Severus rose an eyebrow.  
“Yes, unless you don’t want to.” Hermione replied. He moved again, pulling her to him. He dropped his mouth to hers as hiked her dress up over her hips.   
In one swift movement he had her up, pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around him as he rubbed against her and fondled one breast over the fabric. She felt him begin to free himself from his trousers. Hermione cried out as he dropped his mouth to her neck and began to kiss and suck the tender flesh there.  
Severus reached between her thighs, and moved her knickers to one side, and entered her in one swift movement. He thrust hard and quick, over and over as Hermione tried to hang onto his shoulders and arms. Severus brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her hard.   
Severus growled, low and throaty as he tried to pull her dress down to expose her breasts. He succeed, lowering his mouth to her nipple. Hermione took hold of his scalp, crying out. She wanted to arch her back, but the position they were in currently did not allow that.   
Her climax was building as he moved inside her. This was the naughtiest thing she had ever done, screwing her ex-professor, fully clothed in a pub loo. But she didn’t care, it felt amazing. Crying out, she welcomed the orgasm that caused bursts of light to span her field of vision.  
Gasping, she clung to him still as she felt him tense and moan into her neck.  
“Oh, Hermione…”Severus came, as thunderous applause echoed into where they stood still intertwined. Voices joined together signing, Auld Lang Syne and the cracks and booms of distant fireworks brought them back to the present.  
Slowly he lowered Hermione back to the ground and they adjusted their clothes.   
“Happy New Year, I suppose.” Hermione smiled as she wiggled back into the top of her dress.  
“Yes, Happy New Year to you as well.” Severus replied.  
“You know, I once had an American friend tell me that their Grandmother used to say whatever you were doing at midnight on New Year’s was what you’d be doing the whole year through.” She rose an eyebrow.  
“By all mean, let us adopt that American Myth for our own.” Severus pulled her to him and kissed her once more, to ring in the New Year, with a proper kiss, just as he had promised.


End file.
